The present invention is directed to Internet-based voice systems. More specifically, the present invention is directed to Internet-based voice systems that are used within computer server networks.
Telephone users are steadily increasing their demands for services that are accessible through their telephones. Telephone users want access to the ranges and types of services that they are accustomed to accessing over the Internet. Such Internet services include, for example, content searching as provided by such companies as Yahoo or Infoseek. Other services include address or phone number lookups.
The Internet provides users with visually-based interfaces to access the service applications. However, telephone users have difficulty in using Internet applications due to their devices not being adept to interacting with the visually-based interfaces of the Internet applications. For example, cell phone users have relatively small displays within which to view Internet information. Thus, telephony systems that can efficiently and effectively provide such services to cell phone users as well as to other telephone users are highly desirable.
The present invention allows such services to be efficiently and effectively provided to the users. The telephony system of the present invention includes a call management server and a voice interpreter server. The call management server receives an incoming call from a user, and the voice interpreter server processes the service request contained in the incoming call. Data communication encapsulation is used to communicate data between the call management server and the voice interpreter platform in order to process the service request.